


♡Cute Kouhai♡

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, side Furuhara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Imayoshi promised he'd date Hanamiya in high school.





	♡Cute Kouhai♡

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in June last year and I FINALLY finished it. 
> 
> I was originally going to have them fuck but then decided against it. I just love flustered, nervous Hanamiya too much. And I love the idea of Imayoshi being really sweet and kind to him and only him. Kill me.

“You’ll be my boyfriend one day.”

Hanamiya paused, looking up from what he was writing at his desk. He spun his chair around to look at the older boy sitting on his bed, seeing him smirking. “That’s…  _ No, I won’t _ …” he mumbled.

“Yes, you will. You’ll be mine and I’ll never let you go,” Imayoshi said, smiling brightly.

Hanamiya looked back down at his paper, trying to hide his blush. “What if we don’t go to the same high school?”

“That won’t stop me.”

He blushed even harder. He spun around again when a thought occurred to him. 

“Well why don’t you want to date me  _ now _ , then?”

Imayoshi smiled. “Because you’re too pure and innocent now. If you were mine, I wouldn’t be able to resist. And I can’t taint you yet.”

Hanamiya’s eyes widened, and he immediately spun his chair back around to face away from Imayoshi. “S-Shut up!” he said.

Imayoshi laughed.

* * *

Well that had turned out to be total bullshit. Hanamiya was in his second year of high school now, and Imayoshi was yet to make any indication that he was going to make a move on him. Actually it was kind of pissing Hanamiya off. He’d had a stupid schoolgirl-esque crush on that devil spawn in middle school, and now what? Had he just been fucking around? To Hanamiya’s knowledge he hadn’t dated anyone since going to high school, but Imayoshi was always good at hiding things, so who fuckin’ knew what he’d been up to? Hara was also on his ass about needing to get laid. Just because he was, as he put it, “getting fucked by Furuhashi consistently”, didn’t mean Hanamiya needed (or wanted) to hear about it.

“Hara,” he barked. They were at practice, and the lavender haired boy was slacking off at the edge of the room. His trademark bubble of gum was at his lips. He jumped and the bubble popped. “Get off your ass and work like the rest of us!”

“Yessir, captain, sir,” Hara said, saluting him.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. He was so fucking annoying.

He managed to get through practice without being plagued by thoughts of a certain glasses-wearing devil, but afterwards in the locker room, he heard a ping from his phone. He pulled it out and swiped in his password without bothering to check the text preview on the lock screen, going into his inbox and then nearly choking when he saw who it was from.

_ Imayoshi  
_ _ 6:04- Want to meet up, my cute kouhai? I have some free time and I’m in your part of town. _

Hanamiya stared at the screen for a moment.

“Ooh-la-la, a text from your senpai?” Hara’s obnoxious voice sounded in his ear. Hanamiya shoved his face away.

“Fuck off.”

Hara shrugged, grinning and blowing another bubble. “He wants to meet up with you? How cute. Are you going to blush and stutter when you see him?”

Hanamiya glared at him. “Watch your tongue,” he growled. “I don’t blush.”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say,” Hara smiled, turning around and walking over to Furuhashi. Hanamiya watched as he grabbed Furuhashi by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

It was sickening. Hanamiya was kind of jealous. Gross.

Hara pulled back, still smirking, and started to pull Furuhashi towards the showers again by his tie.

“Remember to use a condom, idiots,” Hanamiya snapped. “I need you functioning at one hundred percent for practice!”

Hara just waved over his shoulder before he and Furuhashi disappeared into the showers.

Hanamiya stuffed the last of his things into his bag and then left, pulling his phone out again.

Fuck it, he thought.

_ Hanamiya  
_ _ 6:09- Fine. Meet me outside the gates in ten minutes. Don’t be late. _

_ Imayoshi  
_ _ 6:10- You got it ;) _

Hanamiya hated how much that made his heart race.

He walked out of the school, ready to be standing there waiting for Imayoshi to arrive, when-

“What are you doing here?” he asked, staring suspiciously at the man in glasses standing outside the gates.

“I do believe you invited me,” Imayoshi said with a cheerful smile.

“Yes, but why are you here already?”

“I told you, I was in your part of town,” Imayoshi said, and he cracked his eyes open a little. A shiver ran down Hanamiya’s back. Imayoshi smiled wider. “So, Makoto, want to take a walk with me?”

“Sure, fine, whatever,” Hanamiya mumbled, starting to walk off past him.

He heard Imayoshi chuckle softly as he moved to catch up. “So, how has practice been?”

“It’s been fine,” Hanamiya grunted.

“I saw your game with Seirin.”

“Oh yeah?” Hanamiya mumbled. He was getting a little annoyed. What was Imayoshi getting at?

“I was impressed with you. Still as naughty as ever. You’re so smart. You played a good game,” Imayoshi continued.

“Good game? We play dirty, you know that.”

Imayoshi smiled. “Maybe I like seeing you being rough.”

_ Fuck. _

Hanamiya whipped his head away, blushing furiously. Dammit. How did Imayoshi still have the ability to turn him into a flustered mess? Imayoshi laughed again.

“What did you even want to see me for?” Hanamiya asked, glancing at his senpai again.

“Is it a problem that I like spending time with my kouhai? I’ve missed you, you know.”

Hanamiya blushed again. He was definitely muttering incoherent curses in his mind. “I do believe you promised you’d date me in high school, by the way. Is that still the plan?”

Imayoshi smiled wickedly, opening his eyes. Hanamiya felt himself shrink back a bit. Dammit. He realised they had stopped walking, and he looked past Imayoshi to see they’d arrived at his house.

“Want to go inside?” Imayoshi asked, tilting his head a little. His eyes were still open and watching Hanamiya intently.

“You’re inviting yourself inside  _ my _ house?” Hanamiya said, trying to play cool.

Imayoshi hummed, still smiling, and turned around to walk to the door. Hanamiya couldn’t help but follow. He wanted to know where this was going.

He kind of already knew.

“Let’s go to my room,” he mumbled, brushing past Imayoshi in the entryway and heading upstairs.

Imayoshi shut the bedroom door behind him, Hanamiya going to his bed and sitting down. He wondered if Imayoshi would sit down too.

“Your mother isn’t home?” Imayoshi asked.

“Not right now,” Hanamiya answered. He felt nervous and jittery. He wanted Imayoshi to say what he was here for already.

Imayoshi smiled and walked over to him, but he didn’t sit down on the bed, instead just standing in front of Hanamiya.

“Yeah, what?” Hanamiya asked.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Why?” he asked automatically, narrowing his eyes.

“No ulterior motives here, I just want to try it. I believe you remember my promise. You brought it up, after all.”

Hanamiya exhaled slowly. “Fine. Go ahead.”

Imayoshi smiled and sat down beside him, leaning in and putting his hand on Hanamiya’s shoulder. He touched their lips slowly at first, then he started to move them a little. They were wet and it felt kind of weird, but nice at the same time. Admittedly Hanamiya had only kissed a couple of people before, just at random parties, nothing ever serious. He could already tell this was different to those. As lame as it was, he could feel how much Imayoshi actually liked him. He was being gentle, not something Hanamiya was used to from him. Or anyone. It made him unsettled.

Imayoshi finally pulled back a minute later. His eyes were still open, watching Hanamiya closely. “What did you think?”

“It was a kiss. Whatever,” Hanamiya said.

“Hm. Then why are you blushing so hard?” Imayoshi asked, twirling a lock of the Hanamiya’s hair with his fingers.

“I’m not! Fuck off!” Hanamiya snapped. Dammit, he was blushing harder now.

Imayoshi laughed softly. “You’re so cute.”

“I am not!”

“You are. It’s adorable and I love it,” Imayoshi laughed, picking up Hanamiya’s wrists to keep him in place so he couldn’t scoot away.

Hanamiya finally looked him in the eye again. “Do you really like me?”

“Yes. I have for a long time. I thought you knew that. Did you think I forgot about you?”

“I dunno, maybe…”

“I didn’t,” Imayoshi whispered, leaning in and kissing Hanamiya again. He put his hands on the teen’s shoulders and pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him and deepening their kiss. Hanamiya made an embarrassing moan as Imayoshi slipped his tongue into his mouth, and he was just hoping Imayoshi didn’t notice. He forgot about it though when Imayoshi ground his hips down against him. He gasped against his mouth, and he felt Imayoshi smiling.

“Imayoshi, wait a sec,” he said, panting as he pushed him back.

“What’s wrong?” Imayoshi asked. His eyes were closed again and his glasses were slipping down his nose. Hanamiya pushed them back up.

“What are we doing? Because I don’t want just a random one-time fuck if that’s what you’re after,” he said.

Imayoshi cocked his head. “Are you saying you want me to commit?”

Hanamiya blushed, looking away. “Maybe…”

“You’re so cute. And I’m fine with that. I promised I’d date you in middle school. I’m willing to commit to that,” Imayoshi smiled. He kissed Hanamiya’s burning cheek. “But if you want to wait, then we can. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Jesus, I’m not a girl,” Hanamiya grumbled.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that. But I’m only going to sleep with you if you want it too.”

Hanamiya hesitated. He’d kill himself a million times before admitting that he was nervous. How the fuck was he even meant to say that he  _ did  _ want to wait? He wasn’t a fucking girl, he should just get it over with. 

“Mako-chan,” Imayoshi said, smiling. “Are you unsure?”

Hanamiya glared at him. “N-No.” Fucking  _ hell _ . 

Imayoshi grinned and moved off him. “Okay, we can wait. Don’t fret, my little kouhai. I’m not so much of an asshole that I’d force you.”

Hanamiya was almost surprised. Imayoshi  _ was  _ an asshole, but Hanamiya had known him for a long time now, and somehow, his senpai was always kind to him. He was a total jerk to everyone he met, a real emotionless prick. But to Hanamiya, he was always surprisingly gentle. It freaked him the fuck out, to be honest. But it was sorta cute. Imayoshi really did like him. And that was a pretty nice feeling. 

“Don’t fucking tell anyone about this,” he growled as he sat back up.

“Of course not. Believe it or not, but I do care about you and your reputation.”

Hanamiya eyed him. He could maybe believe that. He looked down at his lap nervously. God, he really was such a fucking girl. Ugh.

Imayoshi put his hand on Hanamiya’s thigh. “Don’t worry so much. I care about you, Mako-chan. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Yeah? Why not? You hurt everyone else.”

Imayoshi smiled. “So do you.”

Touche.

“So… you really want to date me?” Hanamiya asked. 

“Of course, I do. I promised you in middle school. And I don’t tend to break promises.”

“Why are you so into me?”

Imayoshi tilted his head to the side. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re adorable. And dangerous. Smart, and beautiful.”

Hanamiya’s ears were burning. “Okay, okay, I get it. Cheesy as fuck old man.”

Imayoshi chuckled. At that moment Hanamiya heard the front door opening, keys jingling. 

“My mother is home,” he muttered. 

“Oh, I haven’t seen her in a long time. Shall we go downstairs?”

“As long as you don’t say anything weird to her,” Hanamiya said.

“I’m offended, Mako-chan. I would never consider saying weird things to your mother. I don’t want her banning me from seeing you.”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. “Right. Come on then, old man.”

Imayoshi grinned at him. “Glady, my cute kouhai.”

“Would you stop calling me that? It’s embarrassing.”

“But you’re both cute  _ and  _ my kouhai.”

“Stop calling me Mako-chan too. It’s disgusting.”

Imayoshi stepped right up into his personal space and stroked his cheek. “What would you prefer I call you?” he asked lowly. 

Hanamiya shivered. “F-Fuck off.”

Imayoshi chuckled again. “Mako-chan it is.”

Yep. Hanamiya was going to have to fucking kill himself after this. Gross. 

**Author's Note:**

> How bout that X Files reference ay?
> 
> I REEEEEAAAAALLY want to write some Furuhara but I'm concerned it would get like 2 views max. I'm quite late to the KnB party. If anyone is interested in that though let me know.


End file.
